Kiss Me
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sus labios trémulos, tocando los de ella, movimientos vehementes y pasionales atacando, simplemente continuando el ritmo de la cacofonía de su corazón latiente... [Canon Verse]


**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **Summary:** Sus labios trémulos, tocando los de ella, movimientos vehementes y pasionales atacando, simplemente continuando el ritmo de la cacofonía de su corazón latiente...

 **NA:** De ese capítulo de Boruto donde Sasuke regresa y Sakura se desmaya, quería algo... afectivo, cálido.

Para Hikari, ¡feliz cumpleaños! (inserte corazones aquí)

* * *

 **Kiss Me**

* * *

Era el repiqueteo contra su pecho, suave, acompasado... como un murmullo de gusto, acompañado de candor y— luego de mucho, mucho tiempo—verdadera felicidad.

Estas sensaciones que años antes tanto le había costado a Sasuke identificar, iban incrementado durante la velada.

Pocas veces se permitía pensar de esta manera, pero agradecía estar de nuevo en casa, con sus personas amadas. La sonrisa y brillo de pura felicidad de su hija eran, a la vez que una cuchilla de culpa, un alivio. Sabía que sólo bastaba con su presencia en su vida para hacerle así de feliz. Ella era su orgullo, y lo más valioso, su futuro era algo que él protegería sin importar el costo.

Más sin embargo, agradecía poder por fin, estar cerca de ellas, de su hija y esposa.

Sakura era, después de todo, su pilar.

Ella con sonrisa gentil y corazón enorme.

La misma sonrisa que él no podía dejar de ver, y durante ese momento de privacidad, una sonrisa que no dejaba crecer, provocada por sus labios insistentes en los de ella.

La media noche hace bastante había pasado, pero no importaba tiempo para él, pues jamás lograba cansarse del sentir suave de sus labios moviéndose con vehemencia sobre los de ella.

Hasta que el aire era necesario, hasta que su cuerpo se dividía entre mantener el contacto y respirar, Sasuke no lograba imaginar el día que besar a su esposa fuera una obligación.

Y mientras susurros llenaban la habitación, cuando ambos se movían en dirección a la cama y sus manos se entrelazaban, él no despegaba la mirada de su rostro. Sus ojos eran, como siempre, la mayor debilidad de él. Como ventanales que dejaban entre ver todo el amor, pasión y sentimientos que esa increíble mujer tenía hacia él, todo el afecto del que jamás creyó alguna vez volvería ser dirigido a él… Su pecho se sofocaba con tanto amor y agradecimiento a ella, siempre y solamente ella.

No fue sorpresa, luego, que su cuerpo actuara ante lo que su mente pedía a gritos, incluso si no era totalmente dueño de sus acciones, su única mano tocando la fina y suave piel de su mejilla, sus dedos trazando la línea firme de su mandíbula, su índice y pulgar acariciando su labio inferior, sus ojos brevemente dejando los de ella para seguir el movimiento de su manos, pero al final, y como siempre estos volvían a ella.

No había frases intercambiadas, el silencio íntimo de la noche era lo único que les envolvía, y aun así Sasuke podía sentir contra su piel las palabras no dichas… sus ojos expresaban todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo único que necesitaba saber.

 _Bésame_ …

En ese momento, no había algo más que deseara, y por estos sentimientos, él se permitía ceder y ser egoísta, tomando el tiempo para solo estar con ella.

Tomando su vida, aunque fuera por esa noche, sin preocupaciones o deberes— e inclinando su rostro, con su mano aun manteniendo contacto con su mentón, él eliminó la brecha entre ambos.

El sol hace horas se había ido, la negrura de una noche sin luna era sin duda notable, y aun así, como el suave crepúsculo brindando cálido color, Sasuke podía decir que estaba en presencia de uno, —tocar a Sakura, era esa sensación de protección en él, de calor y hogar. Ella era la luz luego de la oscuridad y frialdad…

Su brazo fuertemente alrededor de ella, imperceptible el mover de sus cuerpos, y sí él fuera alguien más podría balancear su forma junto con la ella y rendir una danza ante la cacofonía en su pecho... Y muy sin embargo de su incapacidad a ese sueño, Sakura no estaba decepcionada, Sasuke no era esa clase de persona, y para ella no era importante ese inusual acto romántico. No cuando sus sentidos tomaban todo de ese abrazo. Su esencia, su calor, la protección y seguridad. " _Estás aquí,_ " un hondo suspiro decía eso.

Permanecieron así por momentos, simplemente llenado sus seres del otro.

Instintivamente, su brazo rodeó los hombros de ella, y su rostro se enterró en su colorido cabello. Respirar de ella, volver a hacerlo era un regalo luego de tanta lejanía.

Luego, el breve cosquilleo que Sakura experimento cuando la nariz de él rozo su cuello, inhalando sin cohibición, eso le hizo cerrar los ojos a ella. Era como si su cuerpo dejara la voluntad y solo fuera él quien le mantenía de pie…

Y con la mayor reverencia, dejando de lado instintos más primitivos y ansiosos, su mano comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido.

Para Sasuke, su corazón golpeaba con ímpetu contra su pecho con cada centímetro más de piel que sus ojos podía ver, que sus dedos, —raposos, torpes— podían sentir la gracia de ella. Y al saber, sin excepción, sin fallo, _la realidad que siempre existió,_ de cómo ese contacto producía en ella la misma sensación que en él, un breve entumecimiento, la existente electricidad entre ellos, bajo su piel, y la necesidad aumentando, ante el estirar de su mano, sus rostros encarándose, sus cuerpos frente al otro, cuando su vestido cayó en un ruido seco.

Para Sakura no fue tan elegante, ella no fue paciente o ágil como él al tratar de quitar su ropa, la ansiedad y deseo de verle era más notorios, —sin embargo no mayor que los de él— y una breve sonrisa mostraba el rostro de Sasuke.

 _Tócame,_

 **Este sentir no era desconocido, y aun así...**

No ropa que les detenga,

No ropa que les proteja, viendo a través de su ser, y su respiración deteniéndose, los labios de ella en el cuello de él, apenas si tocando su piel, y aun así emitía una llamarada bajo sus labios. Sus brazos alrededor de su torso, su piel desnuda contra la de él, y el suspiro de sus almas.

 **...Aun así era fuerte e incomparable.**

La mano de ella—delicada, sin imperfecciones o cicatrices,— contra su hombro, guiándole a la cama, pidiéndole establecerse ahí, mientras su otra mano firmemente sujetando la de él, —porque no importaba qué, ella jamás le soltaría—y llevándole hasta sus labios, y como estos se posaron en ella, con cada tortuoso segundo de su boca deslizándose en uno, otro... cada uno de sus nudillos; ella también daba una reverencia, y pestañas espesas, ojos cerrados y fidelidad de un amor incondicional, _interminable_ … ella robaba el poco aliento de él, el poco vestigio de su alma y cordura.

Y fue cuando ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, que sus miradas actuaron de la misma manera que siempre, con un contacto largo y sin interrupción, la conexión inexplicable que entre ellos siempre hubo, que a pesar de años no se iba, sino iba aumentando a un grado fuera de medida… sentimientos conectados que no necesitaban de palabras, y aun así,

 _Bésame_

Como si se estuvieran enamorando de nuevo...

Bajo una rota casa que era su pasado, bajo un suave crepúsculo y el manto de las estrellas como presente. Con los únicos sonidos de la soledad, del tiempo deteniéndose y de la vida brindándoles ese momento.

Su mano, aquella que vibraba bajo el beso de promesas y fidelidad de ella, Sasuke le atrajo hasta él, sin espacio a pensar o cuestionar, y sentándole a ahorcadas de su regazo, sus cuerpos cálidos y vulnerables haciendo contacto directo, sin impedimentos, por primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo. Como ambos no pudieron evitar la breve vocalización de impaciencia y alivio.

Y aun consciente de la necesidad carnal, mantuvieron la compostura.

Conocedores de que momentos así, de intimidad y tiempo pausado eran efímeros y escasos, se mantenían.

Era más que un acuerdo para ellos, la sonrisa secreta de ella, el breve levantamiento en la comisura del labio de él, que una sesión tórrida y sin medida estaba propuesta, pero no en ese momento.

Estaba bien, ¿no? Él estaba ahí ahora, _hogar-_

Su mano subía y bajaba con lentitud sobre su espalda, dedos conscientes de cada una de las elevaciones de su columna, de ese delicado cuerpo, y de la fuerza del mismo. Como ella estremecía ante el contacto, pero en lugar de removerse o alejarse, sus manos imitaban sus movimientos suaves, como si cada dígito memorizara cada plano de su rostro, sus hombros anchos y su cabello, sus dedos perdiéndose y enredándose en él, atrayéndole…

Como sus labios se conectaron con los de él, y sentir, sin mentir o exagerar, el movimiento rápido y fuerte de sus corazones.

Comenzó lento, casi delicado, saboreando cada parte del otro… luego las manos en su nuca, pidiéndole un ángulo diferente, uno donde el acto fue más profundo, donde sus labios se abrieron y las sensaciones embotelladas aumentaron.

Quizá eran sus pulsos contra sus mentes, sus respiraciones irregulares, o la cordura que no se hacía presente, pero se dejaron llevar.

Por esa canción tenue que iba escalando, por el apuro con el que su única mano se apretaba contra su cadera desnuda, como la misma le obligaba a moverse sobre él, cada breve ondular, el rozar de ella contra él, de la manera más íntima e intolerable, los dedos de ella clavándose en sus hombros, sosteniendo su peso, no dejándose recaer por completo en él, porque esta negación al contacto directo y deseado era el juego previo que ambos odiaban.

Ese que no podían resistir a utilizar.

Y sentir, como cada palpitación era cada vez más pesada, más dolorosa, como la necesidad y satisfacción no era liberada, y dolía, de manera física y mental, pero ambos sobrellevaban.

El repiquetear en su pecho bajo el candor de los suspiros sofocados de ella, sus cuerpos añorando el ansiado contacto final… los labios de él en el cuello de ella, probando como un hombre sediento, necesitado de vitalidad, su lengua guiando el camino del mismo, y los murmullos de ella perdiéndose entre la respiración de él, cada rastro tocado por sus labios provocaba un retuerce en su espalda, ofreciendo sin miramiento más de esta mujer hacia él, como si él no le tuviera ya.

Su esposa daba sin medida.

A él, quien aún no podía entender como un amor tan incondicional y puro era entregado a su ser, Sakura siempre había sido más de lo que podía pedir, más de lo que jamás dejaría que desapareciera de sus dedos.

Su mano iba y venía por la curvatura de su cintura, deslizándose por su cadera y deteniéndose en la redondez de su parte trasera, sin contenerse más, sentándola sobre él

Un breve siseo de él, un gemido de ella, uno que se elevó y continuó cuando Sasuke movió su mano hasta su lugar íntimo. Sus dedos expertos en provocarle esas sensaciones, tocaba y masajeaban sin tregua. Desde sus labios húmedos hasta su cavidad, imitando lo que su propio miembro palpitaba por realizar.

El calor le sofocaba, de pronto Sakura sentía cómo ese conocido calor en su vientre iba creciendo, y sin advertencia más que sus dedos separando sus labios, sintió la punta de su miembro terso, caliente contra ella, mojada y necesitada.

El sonido del aire escapando de sus labios, el sofocar del mismo cuando él le penetró por completo, profundo.

Para Sasuke, el sentir de ella rodeándole -cálida y estrecha, era lo único que podía reconocer su mente, lo único que le mantenía inmóvil.

Los segundos eran pesados, pero los suficientes para memorizar ese momento, enmarcarlo en su mente, no podían contenerse.

Los dedos de ella clavándose en su piel pararon a su cabello, su cuello, cuando Sasuke comenzó a salir de ella, lento y tortuoso, solo para arremeter de nuevo.

 _Más, más, más..._ el golpeteo incrementaba, el sonido de carne contra carne, fluidos mezclándose y voz entrecortada, todo hacía eco en el ambiente pero poco caso ellos tomaban, demasiado ensimismados en la persona frente, Sasuke demasiado hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus senos, y su boca atraída a ellos. Sakura se negaba a cerrar los ojos, y en su lugar mirando sin inhibición su rostro, desde su lengua deslizándose y mojando su ya húmeda piel, su pezones engullidos por su boca, hasta el lugar donde ambos estaban conectados, atrapada en ver su mimbro entrar y salir de ella, y con cada movimiento de él, con cada alzar de sus caderas, ella se perdía más y más en las sensaciones.

Los labios de Sasuke presionando contra su cuello, su única mano fuertemente en su cadera, marcando su piel, —todo ello era lo único que le evitaba perderse en el abismo de esa pasión, de tantas emociones placenteras y pecaminosas que su marido lograba en ella.

"Sakura," su voz, ronca, apenas arrastrando las silabas de su nombre, y su frente tocando la de ella, los movimientos solamente incrementando, la pelirosa sentía como él se enterraba en ella, más profundo, más hondo, llenándole por completo-

" _Mírame_ ," y es cuando ella, ojos pesados, nublados de placer, hacen contacto con los de él, de pronto estos ya no son de un color dispar, pues el carmín le decora. No es algo nuevo, vagamente puede pensar, el girar de los tomoes, y la fuerza de sus penetraciones sólo aumentando.

Su mente estaba demasiado nublada, su cuerpo se siente flojo, hormigueante, y sólo es donde él le toca que puede sentir con mayor golpe el calor abrazador, y el burbujeante cosquilleo en su abdomen, ella no puede formar una oración coherente, no puede mover sus labios para algo más que emitir gemidos y suspiros de placer, incluso con el poco aire que logra concebir.

 _Sasuke_...

Este hombre que ha sentido emociones tan poderosas, desde odio, pérdida y desolación, y aun así… aun así era sorprendente el poder de esa pasión, hambre y lujuria que había en él.

El incontrolable amor provocado por ella, dedicado _sólo_ a ella.

"Ce... cerca..." logró él escuchar bajo todo esto, esa voz femenina ahogada, sus ojos verdes cerrados y ella era simplemente el ser más bello que Uchiha Sasuke pudiera imaginar.

¿Ella estaba cerca? O quizá...

Sin dejar espacio a equivocarse, su brazo le atrajo aún más contra él, sus pechos constriñéndose contra el otro, el poco aire que ambos conseguían se tornaba incluso más difícil, y este acercamiento consiguió lo que esperaba, su miembro profundizándose más en ella, y el movimiento de entrada y salida fue más ardua.

Sus cuerpos no tenían espacio, sus penetraciones eran más duras y difíciles, más profundas y fuertes, y lo único que Sasuke pudo lograr fue enterrar su rostro entre el cuello y cabello de su mujer, boca firme en esa parte de piel, dientes enterrándose y gemidos propios ahogándose.

Esforzándose de manera sobrehumana, su capacidad de pensar lejos estaba, y su propia necesidad de culminar sometió su voluntad.

Calor le atravesó, debilidad se hizo presente y como un estallido de irrealidad coloreó su mente, apenas consciente del propio retumbar de la mujer amada contra él.

 _Cuanto le amaba…_

.

Se obligó a respirar, segundos aletargados y mente regresando.

El sudor de su piel no le era incómodo, cada vez más notoria de sus sentidos regresando. Humedad pegajosa en donde ambos estaban conectados, el pesado respirar del pecho de ella contra él.

No supo con qué energía su mano era capaz de separarse de sus hombros y dirigirse a su rostro y mover esos mechones de un rosa más oscuro que se pegaban a su piel, ojos humedecidos que apenas podían abrirse ante el contacto de él, una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha en su cara.

"Te extrañé," en un tono tan bajo e imperceptible que de no ser por su cercanía él no habría escuchado.

 _Te_ _extrañé tanto_ , su voz no dijo, pero estaba claro en la afección que su mano trazaba en su mejilla, en cómo muy a pesar de su propio cansancio no movía su mirada de ella.

Sus labios trémulos, tocando los de ella, movimientos vehementes y pasionales atacando de nuevo, simplemente continuando el ritmo de la cacofonía de su corazón latiente...

 _ **Bésame**_ **...**

Como si se enamoraran una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, más sincero.

Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, brazos firmemente rodeando el cuerpo del ser amado, con estos sentimientos interminables e incomparables...

 _ **He esperado por ti,**_

 _ **Estoy aquí,**_

 _ **En casa.**_

.


End file.
